themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shurara Corps (Sgt Frog Abridged)
The Shurara Corps are the antagonists of Sgt Frog Abridged Season 3. They are led by their namesake, Shurara, in a mission to kill Keroro for apparently ruining Shurara's life. Unlike previous antagonists, the Shurara Corps are not a part of the Keronian military, though some of its members are revealed to be former soldiers. The team is composed of ten Keronians, each with supernatural abilities and a bizarre body composition. Usually two of each appear together in an episode to fight the Keroro Platoon. WARNING: Spoilers for SFA Season 3 below. Shurara Shurara is the platoon's namesake and commander. He has a personal vendetta against Keroro and will stop at nothing to kill him for apparently ruining his life. He is highly dramatic in most situations, and he is heavily abusive of his corpsmen. He also has magical powers derived from his helmet, including giving life and necromancy. While he appears in some form in most episodes of Season 3, he is the focus of Episode 25 after the platoon defeat Yukiki and Kagege. He is also hiding a realistic snake head under his helmet. It is revealed in Episode 25 that he is yet another abandoned child of Viper, except this time his mother is Joriri. Shurara went insane from a lifetime of taking Joriri's advice and from Joriri abandoning him to hang out with Keroro - throughout the episode he hears Joriri in his head influencing his actions, a'la Norman Bates and his mother from Psycho. As he got older he projected all of his misery onto Keroro. He assembled an army out of people that had also been harmed by Keroro, along with people such as Dokuku and Giruru who he simply captured and forced to work for him. Shurara fights the platoon in a revived Big Robobo, Shurobobo, before "realizing" that his mission was never to kill Keroro but to become him. Keroro eventually talks him down by explaining that he was always like Keroro, and in all of the bad ways. Shurara's helmet grows giant and absorbs him, becoming a being of pure self-loathing. The platoon rescue Shurara from deep inside the helmet and destroy it. At the end of the episode, he and Keroro come to an understanding that they are very similar, and that Shurara should never have blamed Keroro for the actions of his parents; they both decide to come out of the ordeal for the better. He and Kagege are the only members of his corps to either survive the series or to not have been dead and resurrected from the start. Quotes Shurara: "This doesn’t change anything." Nuii: "But sir, he must have had a-" Shurara: "Keep your BUT to yourself! What the Keron military thinks is irrelevant! I have a score to settle with that bastard Sergeant, and it will not happen out of my court!" Nuii: "…I understand, sir." Shurara: "Yes you do. …You’re… not… bowing…" - Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset "Let's play a game I like to call 'Tic-Tac-Toe of Hate'. Cue the TV Monitor of Hate! *Blip* Ugh, it's so saturated; I hate it! - Episode 20 "They just... LEFT?! I can't even put my trust in the dead?! ...Okay...! Okay... Let's just take the whole “life” thing out of it! Nuii! Activate Robobo!" - Episode 21 Keroro: "You did a great job ruining our lives! But at least kicking your ass is funny!" Shurara: *Maniacal laugh crescendo* "'YOUR LIFE?!' Do I need to tell you about your life?! My mother, happy to abandon me to go help you! Our father, happy to reconnect with you! While I'm stuck throwing birds'' into a ''lake!!!" - Episode 25 "I'm sorry Keroro. For everything. You were right, I should never have blamed you for anything my mother did, or our father." - Episode 25 Nuii Nuii is a sentient, meek, Keronian-shaped doll. She was Shurara's doll when he was a child, and he gave her life when he went insane and began forming his Corps because he knew she would obey him no matter what. She is the target of most of Shurara's abuse. Shurara sends her to spy on the Keroro Platoon with Gyororo under the guise of Natsumi's childhood teddy bear, Kookadoo. She begins turning the platoon into dolls, but Natsumi's kindness reminds her of Shurara's childhood love, and she begins to reconsider. Nuii finally changes her mind to protect Natsumi from Gyororo, but she leaves acknowledging that she can't get back her happy memories with Shurara. She dies when Todd flies his balloon into her flight path. Quotes Shurara: "Loser! Pick Tamama!" Nuii: "*Sigh*...Tamama." Shurara: "Good, now pick Kululu, you loser." - Episode 20 Shurara: "Welp, you and Gyororo've got more surveillance to do, don't you? You're supposed to be spying the house right now. You're disobeying me again." Nuii: "You called me up here, sir!" Shurara: "To tell you to stop disobeying my orders." - Episode 22 Nui: "We were never apart, were we...?" Lil' Shurara, in a flashback: "Who's my snuggle buddy? AAH-AAH-AAH sports." Nuii: "What happened...?" - Episode 24 Mekeke Mekeke is a puppeteer and Shurara's right-hand yes-man, simultaneously supporting him through everything and pointing out when he's made a critical mistake. He is usually invisible, preferring to act with his wooden spider-like marionette. He has the ability to possess people using his puppet strings, which he employs on Kululu and the Hinatas in Episode 20. Saburo kills him at the end of the episode with igniting spray paint. His death is the only one Shurara openly mourns. Episode 25 reveals that Mekeke had also somehow died previously after Keroro shared a burrito with him. Quotes Shurara: "Do you think they feared it?" Mekeke: "Theyyyy were quaking in their metaphorical boots." Shurara: "'Neophyte.' I don't even know what that means! I just know when I read it, it gave me goosebumps." Mekeke: "My goose was thoroughly bumped!" - Episode 19 Putata Putata is an obnoxious, hyperactive painter who speaks in non-sequiturs and can bring his art to life. He vandalizes and chases Keroro through the platoon's base in Episode 20. Giroro kills him by a single gunshot through the forehead at the end of the episode. Quotes "Yo! I'm- *air horn* -Putata! And I'm here to say, 'go big or go paint a home'! You follow me, sour cream? Home-slice surprise! I brought my friends!" "Don't be mad, be Putata! So fresh with no expiration!" Dokuku Dokuku is a ghost Keronian with a scythe arm and a hatred for Shurara, having been killed by Shurara and forced to work for him. He breaks into the house in Episode 21 to kill Keroro so that Shurara will let him go, breaking Dororo's laptop in the process and interrupting Ask GiroDoro Episode 15. He and the platoon chase each other through the base until Dokuku possesses Tamama, leading him to accidentally find and free his trapped brother, Giruru. He decides right there to leave the Shurara Corps. The two hid in the base's vaults for the rest of the season, waiting for Shurara's death. Though Shurara later left Earth amicably, it is unknown if Dokuku and Giruru are still there. Quotes Shurara: "But there is one soldier of whom you should be very afraid. He's a deadly ninja, he's made of disease, and he's basically immortal. I suspect most of you will die." Dokuku: "Sir, that would be more inspiring if there were more of us. Also I'm already dead. So that kind of narrows it down even more." Shurara: "You're all going to die. There, better?" Dokuku: "*Growl*...I wish I'd killed you first..." - Episode 20 Giruru: "Wha-! Dokuku?! Bro! I thought you were dead!" Dokuku: "I thought you were solid." Giruru: "Wait, what's going on? Shurara killed you! I was there!" Dokuku: "He wouldn't let me go that easily. I'm bound to him as a ghost." Giruru: "...How?" Dokuku: "...What do you mean?" Giruru: "How could you be here if you were bound to him? I think he's just full of shit." Dokuku: "But... he said I can't since he killed me." Giruru: "You're kinda stupid. And that's okay." Dokuku: "...Oh." - Episode 21 Giruru Giruru is a Keronian that was turned to liquid by Shurara, and he is the brother of Dokuku. He is inexplicably trapped in the Keroro Platoon's vaults, locked inside a tube, when his brother possessing Tamama accidentally frees him in Episode 21. Giruru convinces Dokuku that Shurara has no control over him, causing Dokuku to immediately leave the corps. The two hid in the base's vaults for the rest of the season, waiting for Shurara's death. Though Shurara later left Earth amicably, it is unknown if Dokuku and Giruru are still there. Quotes "Who disturbs my hiding place?! More of Shurara's goons?! You ain't taking me back to that bastard!" - Episode 21 Robobo Robobo is a robot Keronian, sent to kill the platoon in Episode 22 after Dokuku and Giruru willingly leave the corps. He has control of magnetism, the ability to fuse people with various objects, and he has two forms: one average Keronian-sized, and the other a giant with drill arms. He also has a propensity for partying, and he sees the platoon as his friends rather than enemies. He uses his powers to fuse the platoon and humans into various appliances and objects, but Dororo evades the attack and defeats him. Robobo summons his giant form and fights the Keroro Platoon in a mecha battle, and he is defeated for good by Dororo using a Giant Ninja Fuck-You Star properly for the first time. Episode 25 reveals that Robobo was once a living Keronian soldier; Keroro called him a nerd, which made him explode. Shurara also revives Big Robobo for this episode as Shurobobo, who Shurara pilots himself. They fight the platoon in their combined mechs before Shurara goes insane from self-loathing and gets absorbed by his helmet. Kululu cannibalizes Shurobobo to make Kerobobo, a Gundam-looking robot with more action hero-ish charisma, which the platoon use to rescue Shurara and destroy the helmet. Quotes "Target locked. Prepare to be loved by my human-killing arms." - Episode 21 "I have been programmed to show love inefficiently. By the orders of Shurara, you are my new friends. ADD ME!" - Episode 22 "Cape set to handsome. Body set to righteous. What this party needs is an ass-kicking!" - Episode 25 Gyororo Gyororo is a gleeful young Keronian who is covered with eyes and has camouflage abilities. He acts as Shurara's eyes while Nuii spies on the platoon and turns them into dolls. The only reason he helps Shurara is because he enjoys how insane Shurara is. He is one of the only Corps members to survive his meeting with the platoon. Where everyone else died (Dokuku and Giruru were already dead), Keroro simply shot him with a large bubble gun. However Episode 25 reveals that he was also previously dead after Keroro beat him in a staring contest far in the past. He is held prisoner in the base's vaults for the rest of the season, and though Shurara later left Earth amicably, it is unknown if Gyororo is still there. Quotes Dororo: "He must have been Shurara's eyes this whole time!" Gyororo: "Man! You don't know the half of it! You guys are fucked up! Not as fucked up as our boss, though! Old Nuii here used to be his when he was a kid. When he was putting us all together, he wanted someone who would obey him no matter what. He hates you so much, he gave his old doll life! Seriously, if he wasn't around, I'd be watching you guys permanently. You're horrible people, but he's cracked! - Episode 24 Natsumi: "Nuii! You don't have to do what he says! This can be your home now!" Gyororo: "Oi! Don't listen to her! Listen to my sultry voice. DO IT OR I'LL EAT YOU!" - Episode 24 Yukiki Yukiki is a snowman Keronian with the power to control snow and ice. He is one of the few members of the Shurara Corps to have a personal vendetta against Keroro. He was Keroro's commanding sergeant during Keroro's days as a private, and the two were caught in battle on the frozen planet Fukitsculdere. During the battle, a toilet balloon landed on Yukiki, and rather than save him, Keroro simply took his sergeant's star and left him to die. Yukiki was later resurrected by Shurara as a snowman, and he joined the corps as one of the few members fully loyal to Shurara and his cause. Yukiki dies unceremoniously when Kululu blasts him with a burning hot laser. He leaves behind a note that triggers Keroro to find the mansion with Kagege and Shurara. Quotes Yukiki: "Sir, what's gotten you so upset?" Shurara: "She was so- damn- close! There was just Keroro left. Just him left, and he was just standing there! And she couldn't do that!!" Yukiki: "It'll be alright, sir. I'll personally take care of them next." Shurara: "Then Kagege." Yukiki: "Yes... Then inevitably you. It probably should have been you from the start." - Episode 24 "Master of ice and snow! Freezer-off-er of your butt! I am Yukikiiiii!" - Episode 25 Kagege Kagege is a ninja-like Keronian with the power to control people's shadows. He speaks in a coarse whisper which is shown to be a put-on when he cries. Kagege is one of the few members of the Shurara Corps to have a personal vendetta against Keroro, though he is an example of how most people hate Keroro for petty reasons: Keroro once called him "wiener" in front of his mom. The event was so upsetting and traumatic that Kagege hid in darkness for years, so long that he was presumed dead and somehow developed the ability to control shadows. He faces the platoon in a mansion in the woods, using their own shadows against them. The platoon defeat him handily and tie him up. He and Shurara are the only members of his corps to either survive the series or to not have been dead and resurrected from the start - Kagege was simply presumed dead. However he was left tied up and sobbing in the mansion long after everyone had left, and is assumed to still be there. Quotes "You fell into our trap quite willingly. I'd almost think you want to atone for all of the pain you've caused. Killing Yukiki, killing... everyone else in the Corps. And worst of all... calling me a wiener in front of my mom." "Ugh...poopy diaper doodies." Category:Sgt Frog Abridged characters